the_i_land_netflixfandomcom-20200213-history
Brave New World
"Brave New World" is the first episode of the first season of The I-Land, and the first episode of the series overall. Synopsis Ten people wake up on an enigmatic island missing their memories. Instead of answers, they find danger -- in the water and in one another. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD On the sun-soaked shores of a mysterious island, this episode begin with a woman awakening to find herself all alone with no knowledge of how she got there. A little later on we learn her name is Chase but for now, we remain in the dark as she clutches the shell she woke up with and blows into it. She runs into a woman who can’t remember who she is either, but clutches a knife. Unsheathing it, she threatens Chase before a man arrives telling them both there are others on the other side of the beach. As it turns out, all of them are wearing identical shirts and trousers, which handily have their names written on the label of. It’s here we learn the knife-wielding lady is K.C. and the man is called Cooper. As K.C. and Chase continue to bicker, this spills over to the rest of the group, while Hayden laments the group’s “basic” thought process as she makes the camp fire with Mason. After finding out everyone in the group was holding a different item when they awoke, Chase heads out and finds a gorgeous waterfall with Brody where he tells her not to tell the others. They kissed and she stop him and he tried to rape her and she fights him off. As she hurries back to the group, the rest of the cohorts play in the water. until a shark approaches and appears to eat Donovan. Back at camp, Brody takes control and begins ordering people around until Chase arrives and beats him. She tells the others about the waterfall and the attack. Brody simply shrugs this off though, telling them it was nothing and to care more about Donovan, who is potentially dead. As night turns to day, Chase has a vision involving her holding a gun in a room, as a pool of blood oozes on the floor. As she awakens, breathing heavily, she grabs an axe and heads off down the beach. Some way down she finds Donovan washed up on shore, with his leg bitten. As she blows the horn, the rest of the cohorts arrive and hoist him up, hurrying across the beach with him. After the day’s events, they gather together and discuss their options. Brody suggests moving inland while Cooper argues against it. As the group discuss their options, Chase tells them all she wants to leave the island completely. It’s here we learn there were 39 steps between each of the cohorts lying on the floor. As they talk, Mason and Hayden reveal they found something in the sand, and as they head up the beach to investigative, they find a sign that says “Find Your Way Back”. The group discuss the meaning of the sign. With the exception of Chase, the group depart back to Donovan at camp, In frustration, Chase throws the conch shell which then breaks. The broken shell reveals a stamp which reads "Property of I-land". Contained in the broken shell, a blinking electronic device" Cast Main *Natalie Martinez as Chase *Kate Bosworth as KC *Ronald Peet as Cooper *Kyle Schmid as Moses *Sibylla Deen as Blair *Gilles Geary as Mason *Anthony Lee Medina as Donovan *Kota Eberhardt as Taylor *Michelle Veintimilla as Hayden *Alex Pettyfer as Brody Trivia This episode makes the first mention of the number 39. It turns out that the protagonists awoke at exactly 39 steps (Mason's) of distance from each other. One of the characters acknowledges that the expression "39 steps" feels familiar; it is the name of a novel by John Buchan published in 1915. The meaning of the book title turns out to involve a beach. Gallery Images |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes